I'll be here for you
by Silvermoon maru
Summary: Something unexpected happens in Usagi s life... She doesn t know how to deal with it. A new enemy appears. Old friends come back. I'm awful at summaries, so this is a S/U fic. English is not my first language.. READ and REVIEW. CHAPTER 5 is up!
1. Unexpected

Hello minna san!! This is my first fanfic in English (as it is not my first language), and the first one that I post. I hope you like it!! Sorry M/U fans… I think this will be a S/U….. Well, let's see…^_^;  
  
"I'LL BE HERE FOR YOU"  
  
By silvermoon maru  
  
Disclaimer: wish I own sailormoon... truth is that I don't... so, don't sue me... I'm poor...  
  
It was about 2 a.m. at Juuban. The entire town was silent except in the park, there the inner senshi were fighting a new youma, its shape was like a man, but was all black colored with a white line encircling its body. This enemy was very strong, and the senshi were pretty tired, they had been fighting for more than an hour by now. As always Sailormoon got late to the place and missed part of the action.   
  
The youma started attacking her with red rays, she ran barely dodging its attacks. She tripped when her foot got caught with a branch and fell to the grass.  
  
"EEeekkk" she cried as she hit the ground with a loud thud, landing on her side.  
  
"Sailormoon, Look out! " The worried voice of Tuxedo mask warned her. She looked at the enemy, a ball of energy was forming in its hand.  
  
'It's going to attack her' dread rose from his chest. His dear Usako was on the line of fire.  
  
"Run!! " cried Sailor Mars, urging her.  
  
"Get out of the way! " Jupiter shouted looking fearfully the scene.  
  
'Why she doesn't move?' Venus thought.  
  
Sailormoon was frozen in place, for a second she just stared at the red golden sphere that moved towards her. Its magnificent color reflected on her baby blue eyes and her golden hair.  
  
Was then when it happened....  
  
-Nooooooo! - she screamed....  
  
Someone blocked the attack with his body getting the full impact of it, just as he had do so many times to protect his princess. Every fiber of his body was in pain, like if they were on fire. He could feel his very soul breaking in pieces and each of them being consumed with dark energy.  
  
-Aishiteru... Usa..ko...- were the last words he muttered before his body started changing into a red golden color silhouette.  
  
-Tuxedo kamen...- she whispered, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She stand up behind him extended her hand to touch him. Someone took her wrist and roughly pulled her away.   
  
"Don't touch him! He's filled with dark energy now". Sailor Mercury was right, more than she thought. The silhouette attacked them with black roses.   
  
'My prince turned into an evil puppet..' "I'll never forgive you! " Sailormoon yelled at the youma who was already forming another sphere, its expression seemed like a cynical smile.  
  
"Honey Sweet Therapy Kiss" she sent her power to both, hoping the youma would be defeated and tuxedo kamen would come back to his normal self again.  
  
"Oh no! " gasped Sailor Mercury watching the scene through her visor. "This can't be happening".  
  
"What's wrong? " Jupiter asked her, knowing for her expression that something really bad was about to take place.  
  
The enemy was laughing, even when the attack hit it, it only kept laughing. That horrible sound was something the sailor scouts will never forget. The mockery in his tone for their naivety.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen became human again and fell on the grass. Sailormoon ran to him and put carefully his head on her lap.   
  
"Once again you risked your life to save me.." she said in a sweet low voice. A sad smile appeared on her lips. She moved closer to his face to give him a quick soft kiss. Then she noticed…  
  
The other scouts approached a little. All of them holding their breaths.  
  
He was so cold. A shiver ran through her spine. Her eyes widened confused as she looked to her friends standing in front of her. Mercury had her head down, hair hiding her eyes. Jupiter stared at the ground, her fists closed with so much anger that her knuckles turned white.   
  
Sailormoon felt how her worst fear started creeping coldly inside her.  
  
Venus eyes glistened with tears. Mars was containing her sadness, doing an effort to be strong for her friend.   
  
"Usagi…. " she started but her voice sounded so far.  
  
USAGI POV  
  
My soul mate, my love was disappearing on my lap. His body turned in a lot of light sparks that passed through my arms, leaving a warm feeling as they flew to the sky. I gasped while I tried to hold him but it was useless. It was over.  
  
The next moment, I was there, sitting in the grass staring at the empty space that seconds before was occupied by my beloved Mamo-chan.  
  
I heard the girls scream, sob, cry… but I didn't do any of that. I just kept silent. Someone came close to me, she is calling my name, and it sounded farther than before. She put her arms around me, supporting me…. Then everything went dark.  
  
Ok, I think this is enough for the first chapter… So… review and tell me what you think.  
  
Chibi-chibi: yes!! Review!! ^_^ (throws the next chapter pages to the air)  
  
Silvermoon: Ay! Chibi-chibi… T.T;  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------*****------------------------- 


	2. At the stars..

Silvermoon: I'm back and here is the second chapter… 

Chibi-chibi: se.. cond chap.. teehehe ^_^

Silvermoon: *sighs* ^_^; 

Chibi-chibi: We don´t own sailormoon, so don´t sue!! *"I-really-mean-it" glare* ;I

****

I'll be here for you

By silvermoon maru

CHAPTER 2

Darkness…, nothing but darkness.. 

There he was walking in nowhere trying to find a light. 'where am I?' he asked mentally 'Am I dreaming? '. After a while he saw a soft silver light in front of him. A person was standing over there, a girl, long golden hair tied in odangos, baby-blue eyes, creamy skin. "Odango?" he asked in a loud voice 'what is she doing here?' She wore a long white silk dress, with short sleeves, golden lace tied around her waist, she had gold earrings star shaped . She was beautiful. He was amazed with her view, so he gets closer, "Usagi" he called her again, so she turned to him with empty eyes, dull expression. That shocked him, and he stopped for an instant. Then the dark floor below her began to melt, black quicksand wanting to swallow her, Usagi was sinking slowly, she didn't even try to do anything to save herself.

"Odango!!!" he yelled and ran faster but no matter how much he tried, he stayed at the same place. 

She kept sinking.

He felt the tears ran down his face 'Oh God please don't let this happen again'.

At the last moment a silent tear lined her cheek, then she sank at all, any trace of golden hair had drowned into the black liquid.

"Nooooo!!!" he woke up immediately getting into a sitting position. He was sweating and his breath came in short gasps, his heart was beating very fast. Put his hand on his face trying to erase the horrible images of the nightmare, 'This is the third time I had this nightmare, but every time it feels like it was the first' he stand up and went to the balcony for some fresh air. He watched the night sky, somewhere out there was his odango.

"Are you ok Seiya?" Taiki's voice was filled of concern about his brother. 

"yes, I just had the same dream again…"replied "Maybe I should go and check that everything is ok" 'is he taking care of you Odango?' .

-Flashback--

__

Seiya: Mamoru-san, you have to protect her now

Mamoru: I know

Seiya: bye odango

He said it without looking at her again, then the three lights transformed, ready to leave with their princess.

--End of flashback---

'If he broke his promise.. I.. I..' his thoughts were interrupted by his brothers voice..

"Maybe "WE" should go…, if there is any trouble you will need us, besides it will be nice to visit Earth again, it's been 2 years since we left".

"Aagh!" someone shouted behind them "are you insane?" a guy with long silver hair and green eyes shouted at them. He was the shortest of them as Taiki was the tallest. "If you get the permission of the princess I´LL have to go with you" Yaten complained.

"you don´t have to, if you don´t want to go" Seiya answered him.

"Someone has to take care of you two" before anybody said something else, Yaten turned around and get out of the room leaving two disconcerted guys in a balcony. Deep into his heart Yaten knew that he longed for this trip, Taiki and Seiya knew it too. 

"Well, maybe we all need some vacations" the silver haired man said to himself.

*******

"Well, at least we get rid of that tuxedo guy" a male's voice said "the future will be different know, am I correct Pluto?"

In front of him there was Sailor Pluto tied with silver chains, tears streaming down her face… "How could you…" she couldn't complete the phrase, anger burst in her soul, this enemy had caught her by surprise, to her, the Guardian of the Portal… how? …and now he was changing everything… 

Chibi-chibi: Buuuuaaa!! Chibi-chibi scared… '_'

Silvermoon: Shh.. Shh don´t cry… '_'; everything will be ok.

Chibi-chibi: buu..buua.. *sobs* I want some re..vi.ews..

Silvermoon: me too… Tell us if you like it, or not… flames… suggestions.. feedback.. whatever.. please..


	3. The first hours...

Silvermoon: Hi!! I´m very happy 'cause we received some nice reviews ^_^ right chibi-chibi?

Chibi-chibi: Yeeeesss!!! *starts throwing everything to the air* teheehee :D

Silvermoon: Hey! Wait! That's my mom's favorite va… *CRAASH!!* ..se… o.k. too late.. T.T;;

Well, before "someone" *glares at the little girl* destroys the place I want to thanks to

****

Lady lightning, you were my first reviewer :D :D , **Angel Of Reality**, you were the 2nd :P :D glad you like the story!, **julia**, I promise to put the translations of the Japanese words so you don't have anymore problems with the story, and Ch. 2 is like the second part of the first chapter, is what happened in different places almost at the same time, **Marni**, **Seito no Senshi **and** Denyala-sama**, thank you very much, and here is the next chapter. Enjoy it!! Sorry for keep you waiting such a long time, but I had an horrible writer's block..

*CRASH!!* -_-;; 

Chibi-chibi: Silvermoon maru doesn't own Sailor moon, Naoko Takeuchi does…

****

I'll be here for you

By silvermoon maru

CHAPTER 3

The sun was rising and its rays filled the room through the window. Usagi opened her eyes, took them just a moment to adjust to the light. That was when she noticed the she wasn't in her place, it was someone else's. She stood up slowly, there were some beautiful paintings on the walls, 'Those seem like Michiru's work'. As she stared at them, an image of a pink haired girl with ruby eyes appeared in her mind, just to fade when she mentally replayed the events of some hours ago. She bent to the front as she found hard to breath with the pain of her soul.

The door was opened. 

"Koneko…" Haruka looked at her, concern draw in her eyes. 

"It wasn't a nightmare" Usagi's voice was about to broke, her skin was pale, her golden hair spread on her shoulders, she looked so fragile, like a crystal fairy. 

"He's not coming back, isn't he?" she already knew the answer to that question. Haruka shook her head slightly.

"I have to go home, otherwise my parents will noticed that I didn't spend the night there" after said this, she walked to the entrance of the room, her expression unreadable, the other girl was very surprised, she expected Usagi crying her heart out for Mamoru's dead, and instead of that she seemed to be keeping her tears.

"Wait!, I'll drive you home" she hurry her steps to reach Usagi. 

When they got to the living room of the apartment, there were all the senshi, Ray, Minako and Ami had their eyes a little swollen for crying. Michiru was carrying little Hotaru and Luna and Artemis were next to them.

Makoto ran to her and hug her, "Oh, Usagi-chan, thanks god you are ok.." but she was way far to be ok. She just hugged Makoto back lost in her thoughts. When the brown haired girl let her free from the embrace, she seemed to be looking for someone in the room.

"Where is Setsuna?" 

As if everybody just noticed she wasn't there, they all looked at each other, finally Michiru said " She should be at the Time Gate, is difficult to her to leave her position, Usagi"

"To leave her position..? Wasn't she supposed to tell us when something wrong that could affect the future is going to happen..?" 

"She isn't also aloud to take decisions to change it either" Ami said, trying to calm Usagi that was very upset. 

"What?" Makoto was on Usagi's side. "She could had tell us how to prevent everything…"

"Sometimes we take decisions that affect our lives the same that other people lives, there's no way we can know what's really going to happen, even when it hurts so much, he decided to protect you and you tried to do the same" Ray words get slowly into Usagi's mind, but unfortunately in the wrong way…

"But she could tell us that Sailormoon's power was going to kill him…!" Minako put a hand on her mouth shutting herself, but it was too late. 

Usagi was looking at her, her blue eyes were wide open as she realized that what was just an idea in the back of her mind, now was confirmed by her friends. 

"No! no, that's is not what I meant to say" Mina shook her head and get closer to her friend to apologize. 

Everybody were looking at her some surprised and others really angry for her mistake. 

Usa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that you killed him, I.. I just wanted to.. " 

"It's ok Mina… , I understood very well what you tried to say, so please don't worry" she looked to the others too and continued " I don't want any of you to be sad because of me again" she faked a small smile.

"Now I have to hurry to my home…" she turned to Haruka "shall we go?" 

"Hai" was the reply she received, and then both of them went out of the apartment.

The girls could hear the engine of the car as they left to the Tsukino residence.

"You screwed it big time Mina!" Ray spoke after a while, anger sparkling in her purple eyes.

"I'm sorry.. " she has her face down, 'How could I be so stupid?!'.

"You must think a little more what you are going to say" Luna was worried " I'm going home to check on Usagi" 

"We all make mistakes, I think she understood what you meant to say" Mako tried to confort her friend. 

'I hope you're right' Michiru wasn't sure if what Mako said was truth.

"Come on girls, I think we all need some rest after all this events" Artemis walked to the entrance waiting to be followed by the girls.

Hotaru, who was silent all that time, stared at the beautiful aqua eyes of her mother and asked "Michiru-mama, where is aunt Setsuna?".

She looked tenderly to the little girl and said " I wish I know, Hotaru".

*******

"Ok, Koneko, here we are" Haruka pointed the Tsukino residence, all the way they were in silence.

"mmh.. Haruka.." 

"Yes, tell me.."

" I just wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday when I fainted" 

"No problem, you know we are here to protect you. Are you ok?"

She nodded and not saying any other word, Usagi got out from the car and climbed a tree to get to her room by a window.

Then the blue convertible went back to its place.

*******

'It was my fault' she felt her heart pounding fast…

'I killed him' her mind was swirling and she felt sick, she lied on her bed and closed her eyes.

*******

That night three stars crossed the sky, and nobody was aware of it.

**

Silvermoon: Uf! It's done… and I hope you like it… 

Chibi-chibi: pls don't forget.. Reviews!!

Silvermoon: Let us know that is worthy to keep on writing and translating this story.

Silvermoon and Chibi-chibi: Ja ne minna!!

Translations:

Koneko: nickname that Haruka uses to call Usagi, means kitty (I think)^_^;

Senshi: sailor scouts

Ja ne Minna: Bye, everybody!


	4. A normal day?

Silvermoon: SOOOORRYYYY!! For not updating in such a long time, something weird happened to my computer and I couldn't check my spelling in English for a while =(

Chibi-chibi: just español…

Silvermoon: but we are back now!!! Hahahah (evil laugh)

Chibi-chibi: (gives Silvermoon a weird look) T_T;;

Silvermoon: Ok, in this chapter you'll find (drools) .. Well, read it and you'll know.. jejeje

Thanks for your reviews!! You guys are the best!!

****

Junshin_Aino: thanks for the help with your dictionary =)

****

Sailor Chibi Star fighter: here is more for u :D

****

Snow fall, **Hawaii Gurl**, **Seito no Senshi**, **julia**, thank you very much for your compliments and for continue reading my fanfic :D :D

****

mangachick: Sorry, I do like Mina, but it was necessary for the story to be a little hard with her…

****

elena~sun: well, in this chapter is the answer of your question. Enjoy!!

Chibi-chibi: Sailormoon not ours.. Naoko Takeuchi owns it!

****

I'll be here for you

By silvermoon maru

Chapter 4

-BEEEPP!! BEEEPP!! BEEEPP!!!!!!- the alarm clock ringed at 6 a.m. Luna approached to it to put it off and let Usagi sleep a little more for the first time, but she was already awake. 

"Morning Luna" Usagi greeted her, and then she stood up and walked through the room to the bathroom. After she closed the door Luna listened to the mumbled noise of the water running as the blonde girl turned on the shower.

Usagi felt so empty inside, like a void in her soul. She finished her bath and dressed up mechanically, ready to go to school.

She ran down the stairs to find mama Ikuko preparing breakfast.

"Usagi! Did you fell from bed?, it's a surprise to see you so early" she said cheerfully.

"I guess so…" she gave her mom a fake smile and turned to leave.

"Is Mamoru walking you to school?, because is still dark outside and could be dangerous" 

"Ma ..mo.ru .. " she repeated on a whisper, her voice full of sorrow and Ikuko noticed it, she turned her daughter to face her.

"What's wrong baby?"

Usa looked to her mother's eyes, "He.. We broke up… he went back to America to study " she lied.

Ikuko hugged her daughter and smiled to her "He will be fine and I'm sure that when he comes back, the first thing he will do is look for you. Mamoru loves you very much baby, be happy for him, he'll come back".

"He's not coming back", after saying this, she walked to the door and said good-bye to her mother.

******

School day passed as any other day, except for the fact that every hour seemed longer than usual. At lunch time Usagi just sat under a tree and watched the other students talk and eat together, some couples walking around, etc. She wasn't hungry. Mina wanted to go with Usagi but she knew that she needed some time by herself.

Later on, they started the gym class and the teacher put all the students to run in around the backyard.

During the day Usagi tried to behave as normal as possible to keep away the horrible pain that she felt, now while running, it was growing to the point of being something physical, she ran faster trying to escape of it. Faster, she forgot about the class, the teacher, everything. 

For her, she was alone with her inner demons, fighting with her memories, and with the knowledge that she was the reason of Mamoru's dead.

******  


"Hey, there is their school!" a male voice sounded excited.

"We are finally here guys, I hope you are happy now" 

'After so long time, at last I'll see you again..'

******

The blond girl ran out from the class and passed through the corridors, Mako and Mina were very confused but ran after her.

'I have to get out from here, I have to get out!!' Usagi's mind was screaming, her heart was pounding fast, her lungs felt like if they were about to explode and every muscle in her body claimed for a break… but out of her anger and grief she get strength to keep on. She crossed the entrance of the school to the street. 

'It was all my fault' she was no longer in the street, it wasn't the early afternoon anymore, she was at Juuban park and it was 2 a.m.

******

"So, let's go inside" the tall brown haired man tell his friends inviting them to go inside when a running girl passed almost hitting him.

"Hey!! Be careful!!" A guy with silver hair yelled at her, but she didn't hear him.

The last guy just looked at her.

Two voices from inside the school confirmed what the last guy was thinking about.

"Usagiii!! Wait!!" 

******

A bus in high speed was coming in the street, the bus driver saw some of his papers and notes fall to the floor of the next seat and he bent to reach them.

******

Usagi exhausted let herself fell, far away the same voices that called her were the ones of that night …

******

The driver was so scared; a blonde girl was on the middle of the street slowly standing up. "WHAT THE …!!" exclaimed and sound the horn…

******

The loud noise made her snap back to reality, she search for the origin of the sound and widened her eyes in horror when she saw a huge gray bus going to her. She tried to stand up fast but she felt weak and her legs numb for so much running…

She closed her eyes waiting for the end… but something else hit her to the ground out of the way, protecting arms encircled her body, one around her waist and the other keeping the back of her head of hitting the floor. 

The bus passed next to them. 

The one who saved her kneeled and pulled her close to him. 

"Are you ok?" a voice full of concern and very familiar talked to her. 

She felt safe in those arms and wanted to stay that way for a moment.

"Are you ok?" the voice repeated a little more alarmed than before, so familiar…

'that voice … can´t be…' Usagi thought.

"Odango, please…" 

There were just two persons in the whole world that called her that way, she opened her eyes just to met a pair of indigo eyes staring at her in worry, he has black hair and a ponytail that fell on a side of his shoulder.

Sei.. ya..?…

******

Silvermoon: Ok, I guess this is enough for this chapter, I already got half of the next one but I need some reviews to finish it and post it. (pleading puppy eyes look)

Chibi-chibi: I'm hungry…

Silvermoon: Please let me know if you really like it or if you fell sleep in the middle of the story..

Chibi-chibi: I'm hungry…

Silvermoon: …

Chibi-chibi: I'm huuungryyy…

Silvermoon: T.T;; could you guys help me out?

Chibi-chibi: I'm h..mmhmmh (Silvermoon puts a hand covering her mouth)

Silvermoon: Yeah, I know.. I know…

Ja ne minna-san!!


	5. A friend's outburst..

Silvermoon: Hello minna-san!!!!! I could finally post this chapter. I'm very happy for the great reviews that I got ^_^

Chibi-chibi: and the donuts.. and cookies.. *she jumps and spill the milk on the carpet* 

Silvermoon: Oh no!! *glares at Chibi-chibi*

Chibi-chibi: Oops! O_o; *runs before Silvermoon get her* tehehe hehe *laughs like all little children do when they know they are in trouble*

Silvermoon: You are going to clean this mess. @_@

*steps approaching*

Silvermoon's mom: Silvermoon!! What are you doing to Chibi-chibi?!!

Chibi-chibi: she spilled the milk… *angel's face*

Silvermoon: Hey!! *red angry face*

Mom: No "hey's" young lady.. Now take this *gives a mop* clean the mess and stop bugging the little girl. *leaves the room and Chibi-chibi follows her*

Chibi-chibi: *stuck her tongue out for Silvermoon* =P

Silvermoon: *mopping* Ok, so let's go to the thank you list:

****

Sailor Chibi Star Fighter: Wow! Thanks for your reviews, were awesome and very funny, I liked specially that thing with the ponytail!! =) Glad you like the story!

****

Cosmic Sailor Sun: Yes, Seiya's back!! Thanks for your support! ^_~

****

Seiya's girl: *blushes* Eh.. Uh.. Thanks.. I'm so happy that you like it that much, that make me feel great !! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

****

Ms Monypeny: My story kawaii!! Thanks! Hey, didn't you had a story called Supernatural? I can't find it…

Chibi-chibi: Sailormoon not ours.. Naoko Takeuchi owns it!

****

I'll be here for you

By silvermoon maru

Chapter 5

__

"Odango, please…" 

There were just two persons in the whole world that called her that way, she opened her eyes just to met a pair of indigo eyes staring at her in worry, he has black hair and a ponytail that fell on a side of his shoulder.

Sei.. ya..?…

******

He caressed her face and put away some golden hairs. 

"It's nice to see you again" he said to her. She hugged him, at first it shocked Seiya a little, but almost immediately he embraced her back filling his lungs with the sweet smell of her hair. 

"Oh Seiya! I'm so glad that you came back" she said in a very thin voice and began to sob. She had passed through a lot in a very short time. Tears rolled down her face falling on his shirt.

"Shh, everything will be all right" he stroked her hair, "What had happened to you Usagi? Why were you running like that?" his heart was full of joy of held her like that, but at the same time he was really worried for her. 

"PUT YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM HER!!" the anger in that voice broke the moment.

Both looked to the source of the voice.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO MAMORU?" now she asked to Usagi.

Usagi moved away from Seiya, " I.. never meant to.. I didn't.. " she started mumbling trying to explain Haruka what was happening, she didn't deserve to be with Seiya after what she had done anyway.

"Well, in my opinion Mamoru deserves anything for not being here when she was about to be killed" 

That comment shocked Usagi, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"How could you.." Haruka didn't conclude the phrase she jumped and hit Seiya's face throwing him to the ground.

"NO, HARUKA!!" Mako pulled her away from him.

Taiki and Yaten went to help his brother to stand up.

"HEY! What's your problem?" Yaten questioned her.

Seiya stood up ready to fight with the wind senshi, 

" Don't you dare to say something like that again, every time you come to the Earth you just bring problems" Haruka was looking fiercely at him.

"STOP IT!! PLEase.. Just stop it… "

Everybody turned to Usagi, her face flushed in anger.

"Why do you always have to fight?!" 

She turned to Seiya "Arigato for saving me" she paused " if Mamoru is not here, that's my fault" her eyes darkened.

Before he could say something, she turned to Haruka "Could you please take me home?".

" Uh.. Uhuh.. Sure" she glared to Seiya before they walked to the car.

"Odango.. I " he was blocked by Mina and Mako. 

"Let her go now" Mako said.

"What was that about Mamoru? Her fault?? " Taiki wanted to know the reason of Haruka's anger outburst.

"She is crazy and hates us, as simple as that. I told you that you were insane with the idea of coming here" Yaten was very hurt of seeing Seiya being hit.

"Mamoru promised to protect her, where is he now?" Seiya eyes shined dangerously.

Mina moved closer to them and hesitated a little before she talked "Mamoru.. died yesterday, … " the three light were shocked with the news " a youma attacked last night and send a blast to Sailor moon, Tuxedo Kamen received it and transformed in black energy, when Sailor moon used her power to save him, he disappeared…" Mina started crying.

"Usagi thinks that it is her fault" Mako completed the information.

Seiya put a hand on his forehead, "I shouldn't have said that, oh my… , forgive me Odango, I didn't know" he was talking to himself, 'baka, baka, baka" he repeated mentally.

"Don't be too hard with you, sometimes we say things that we don't mean to say" Mina put her hand on his shoulder, she knew exactly how he felt.

******

"Take this with you, I want you to give them a hard time and pour this on her" he handed her a small bag with crystal purple sand.

"Don't worry master, I will accomplish my mission with success" a woman with black long hair tied in a high ponytail, white skin, amethyst eyes bowed to him. 

" I trust in you Kara, now go"

"Yes, sir" with that, she disappeared.

******

The Tsukino residence was dark and silent.

"I'm home!" she scanned the place just to find a note over the table.

-Your father and me had to go to your grandma's place, she got sick and is at the hospital. Shingo is with my sister Aiko, if you need anything just call her, she just a few blocks away and offered to take care of you. 

We'll come back as soon as possible.

With love, 

Mama Ikuko.

P.S. If you stay at home please don't make a mess.-

Usagi entered her room and closed the door behind her. Luna wasn't there either. 

'Where can she be?' she wondered after checked her room.

Then she took from her closet a black dress with long sleeves and change her uniform for it. There would be no funeral for Mamoru, how could they explain what happened?… 

"That was supposed to happen to me, not you Mamo-chan, today I also put in danger Seiya's life…" she remembered the concerned look in his indigo eyes and how relieved she felt to cry in his shoulder, even if he didn't know why.

'Seiya' his name echoed in her mind. 'Haruka misunderstood everything, was mad at me,… Mamoru.. Are you mad at me too?'.

She cried on her bed until she fell asleep…

******

Next day in the afternoon, at the Temple, the inner senshi had a meeting. Mina and Makoto called Ami to Raye's place to tell them about the events of the last day. Usagi didn't showed up for school that day.

"She almost WHAT?" Raye exclaimed. 

"got hit by a bus" Makoto repeated for the second time.

"Thanks heaven that there was Seiya to push her out of the way just in time" Minako continued.

"Seiya? You mean, the same Seiya Kou from Three Lights?" Ami asked them, a light of hope sparkled in her soul.

"The same one, Taiki is here too " Mako gave her a teasing look and Ami blushed.

"Same as Yaten" Mina eyes turned into little pink hearts. The other three girls sweat dropped. 

"So the Starlights are here… but why?" Raye regained the seriousness of the meeting.

"Do you guys think that they might know something about the new enemy?" Makoto tried also to find the reason of their visit. Ami took out her computer and started scanning the city to find any source of dark energy. 

"I'm worried about Usagi, we should pay her a visit" Mina was looking outside of the stone entrance of the Temple.

"I guess we'll need to see her soon, there is a dark energy emanation in the commercial area, she pulsed some more keys, "Bingo! The enemy is at the Okaeri Mall" Ami stood up, same as the others.

"Let's call Usagi, a lot of people are in danger" Raye and the others ran out in the mall direction.

******

Silvermoon: OK!! Fight ahead!! Are the Starlights going to show up? What if Sailor Uranus appears too? What's Kara's plan? Everything in the next chapter… I promise Seiya will be there for you! ^_~

Chibi-chibi: I'm hungry…

Silvermoon: AGAIN?? ¬_¬;

Chibi-chibi: *nods* ^_^

Silvermoon: Ok guys! She loves special desserts, I need you to help me again to keep her busy eating so I can update faster. Please R+R and don't forget to help me with some delicious ideas for her *points the pink haired girl*.

Ja nne!!


End file.
